The Hacker and Cracker
by nardisia
Summary: Kibum yang mendapat permintaan terakhir uncle-nya untuk menjadi seorang Hacker White Hat demi mengungkap kasus yang misterius. Ia tak hanya seorang diri. Ia dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang kebetulan adalah seorang Cracker developed kiddie.Akankah mereka berdua berhasil mengungkapnya? Bagaimana dengan rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi? Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan bantuan yang seimbang?


**THE HACKER AND CRACKER**

**By Nardisia**

**©2013 1****st**** January**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Tech-fi a.k.a Technology fiction,Sci-fi,friendship,family,mistery,and adventure.**

**Cast : Super Junior 13elieve in their prom15e. Kibum and Kyuhyun as the maincast.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : Ini merupakan Fanfic pertama saya di FFN. Fic ini bergenre Tech-fi dan Sci-fi .Walaupun saya sendiri masih sangsi apa ada genre Tech-fi tersebut? hehe. Ketika saya meminta pendapat dari sahabat,ia menyimpulkan bahwa FF ini bisa dikategorikan dalam FF Sci-fi. Mudah-mudahan FF ini bisa diterima di hati readers semua.. Maka dari itu,saya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kedua genre tersebut. Mega Giga Thanks for all my bestfriend yang telah memberikan waktu mereka untuk berkonsultasi tentang ide FF ini. C: untuk cast member suju yang lain,akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya C:**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Kibum yang mendapat permintaan terakhir **_**uncle-**_**nya untuk menjadi seorang Hacker White Hat demi mengungkap kasus yang misterius. Ia tak hanya seorang diri. Ia dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang kebetulan adalah seorang Cracker **_**developed kiddie. **_**Akankah mereka berdua berhasil mengungkapnya? Bagaimana dengan rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi? Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan bantuan yang seimbang dengan kasus besar yang mereka hadapi? Untuk lebih jelasnya,silahkan ikuti FF multichapter ini.. *Bow 90⁰***

**.**

**.**

**˜HAPPY READING GUYS˜**

**.**

**.**

Brokenmaker. Itulah julukanku. Awalnya karena mereka selalu melihat buku-bukuku yang lecek. Sebenarnya buku-buku itu lecek karena selalu kupegang untuk belajar. Namun aku lebih memilih diam daripada menyanggah yang akan membuat hal yang sepele itu akan jadi masalah yang besar. Selama ini aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan candaan ketika mereka kembali memanggilku _Brokenmaker _.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bolehkan aku meminjam buku cetak biologimu? Besok kelasku ulangan dan aku belum memiliki buku itu. Ya? Ya?" pintaku pada sahabatku,Kyuhyun. Ia melirikku tajam.

"asal ga lecek bakal kupinjamkan. Dan lagi,ada imbalannya. Eotthae?" Uc apnya sambil menunjukkan evil glare-nya padaku yang serta merta membuatku harus berpegang teguh pada tekadku agar buku yang akan kupinjam jangan sampai rusak.

"haha. Iya. Bye Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana motorku kuparkirkan sambil menyenandungkan lagu favoritku. ˜_kanjitai.. amai.. amai itamiwo..˜ _

'cklekk' kuputar kunci motorku,lalu.. "brummmm..brummmm.." Motech,motor Ninja yang kumodif dengan menyatukan technology dan mode mewah kesayanganku pun memperdengarkan suara 'merdunya'. Segera kutumpangi benda yang selalu menjadi bahan omelan _eomma _karena selalu _update _kumodif berbagai macam bentuk dan rupa yang tentunya membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Dan motor ini jugalah satu-satunya benda yang tak pernah terusakkan olehku. Hehe.. dan segera memacu kecepatan motorku untuk meninggalkan SMU SANGGOJAE yang dengan bengisnya menyita banyak waktuku.

"hahhh.. akhirnya kita sampai juga di rumah,Motech!" ucapku riang pada benda mati yang sedang kukendarai. Kuistirahatkan motorku dengan indah pada garasi yang memiliki _double function,_yaitu juga sebagai markas eksperimenku. Sejak kecil aku memiliki cita-cita menjadi penemu besar. Gairahku dalam mencapai cita tersebut sangatlah besar. Makanya,eommaku memberiku satu ruangan khusus untuk bereksperimen. Berbagai macam komponen 'ajaib' sudah kuciptakan sendiri. Dan kini tinggal menyempurnakannya dibantu oleh _partner ever after(?)_ ku,Kyuhyun. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_anybody home? Mom?" _namun tak ada suara sahutan dari sudut ruang manapun terdengar. Apakah rumah ini kosong? Ah. Tentu saja tidak. Mengapa? Karena tadi aku hanya memanggil _mom. Right?! _

"_sanggeung _(dayang pelayan)..?" teriakku memanggil Bong _Sanggeung _yang merupakan pengurus rumahku.

"ah,ne Kibum _naeuri _(tuan)_._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab dayang Bong sambil _bow _dengan sopan kepadaku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berucap "hanya memastikan saja. Oya,eomma mana?"

"Nyonya sedang ada keperluan di luar negri. hmm,_naeuri,_apakah anda ingat paman anda yang tinggal di England? Ia mengirimkan paket untukmu. Sudah saya taruh di kamar anda."

"_uncle _John Kim? _Jinjjahasimnikka? Uwwooo..!" jeritku surprised. _Biasanya setiap Jeon _ahjusshi a.k.a uncle John _mengirimiku paket pasti selalu istimewa. Paket terakhir yang ia kirimkan sebelum paket ini saja berisi berbagai macam CD Software terbaru yang harganya luar biasa mahal! Tanpa menunda waktu, akupun segera ngacir,berlari menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di kamar segera kupeluk bingkisan besar berukuran kira-kira 30 cm x 50 cm. lalu kugoncang-goncang bingkisan tersebut untuk memastikan apakah isinya. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bordering melantunkan lagu teranyar dari Boyband Super Junior. Kulihat nama _uncle John _terpampang pada layar Androidku.

˜_sexy,free,and single I'm ready to bingo! Sexy,free and- ˜_

"ehm. Yeoboseyo? _Uncle John?_"

"_no,I'm not your uncle. I'm not John. Didn't you know that your lovely uncle was dead? HAHAHAHA." _Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Suara ini sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimanaa? Suara yang begitu menyeramkan..

"_who-are-you?!" _ucapkupelan namun penuh penekanan_._

"aku adalah _The Darkness! _Dan aku yang membunuh _uncle John _mu itu. TANPA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK BAHWA AKULAH YANG TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA." Teriaknya seperti orang kesetanan. Aku hanya mematung. Haruskah aku percaya pada ucapannya? Kuputuskan telpon tersebut secara sepihak. Ada apa ini? Aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting telah disembunyikan oleh keluarga besarku. Dan kini keyakinan itu bertambah kuat. _Srekkk. _Kurobek kertas pembungkus paket dari _uncle. _Kubuka lakban perekat kardus.

"mwo? Ini khan.. _micro chip,penyadap,anthena infrared,disket,_dan… surat. Eh? Kenapa isinya sangat banyak? _Micro chip _ini bahkan lebih dari satu." Tapi kuenyahkan pendapat yang membingungkanku tersebut. Kualihkan pandanganku pada secarik kertas. Kubaca perlahan..

_Dear Bryan a.k.a Kibum Kim in South Korean_

_ Kibum-ah how are you? Aku harap kau dalam keadaan sehat dan bugar. Uncle telah memperkirakan bahwa kini uncle tidak aman lagi. Kau tidak lupa khan bahwa uncle adalah seorang hacker white hat tingkat elite? Uncle harap kau tak lupa. Selain itu,uncle adalah seorang anonymous. Dan sudah lebih dari 20 tahun uncle menjadi buronan FBI. Selama ini uncle selalu bersembunyi dengan cara menyamar menjadi John. Kini mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan uncle. Uncle mengirimkan paket ini padamu dengan harapan agar engkau bisa meneruskan perjuangan uncle. Thanks Son.. _

_Sign : Kim Song Jeon _

Kuacak rambutku frustasi. Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyamar menjadi John? Bukankah itu memang namanya?

Kurebahkan tubuhku pada kasur. Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir. Aku disuruh menjadi penerusnya? ku akui bahwa aku memiliki prestasi akademik yang gemilang di sekolah. Bahkan aku adalah juara 1 lomba kecerdasan akademik berturut-turut sejak aku menginjak kelas 1 SMP. Tapi soal _hacking _aku sama sekali tak berpengalaman. Aissh!

'Cklekk' kulihat pintu kamarku terbuka. Segera kuubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"_naeuri_,ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"ah,ne. _mwora bongsanggeung? (_apa dayang bong?)"

"paket tadi dikirim oleh sekretaris pribadi tuan Jeon. Ia mengatakan bahwa Tuan Jeon sudah tewas tadi malam."

"W-w-_what_? Jadi telpon itu benar…" gumamku pelan namun sepertinya cukup untuk tertangkap daun telinga dayang Bong.

"dia mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya."

"Mwora? Kalau begitu dia bisa menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan _uncle. _Ya,khan dayang Bong?" dayang Bong mengangguk pelan.

"tapi baru saja ia diberitakan bunuh dir di berita." Pernyataan Dayang Bong membuatku pesimis akan kasus membingungkan ini.

"lalu bagaimana? _What should I do? Aissh. _Jinjja!_" _ umpatku kesal.

"hmmm.. tapi _naeuri,_anda harus tahu ini. Ternyata sebelum bunuh diri ia sempat mengirimkan pesan ini melalui fax. Dan apabila ada yang ingin _naeuri _tanyakan,saya siap menjawabnya." Pernyataan dayang Bong pun kujawab dengan anggukan lesu. Setelah itu dayang Bong pun pamit untuk keluar. Kulihat sekilas kertas fax tersebut. Terdapat tulisan atau lebih tepatnya disebut kaligrafi khas England, CUPBOARD. Aku mengernyit heran. Cupboard? Lemari? Hanya itu kah tulisannya? Kubolak-balikkan secarik kertas tersebut. Kemudian kuraba pelan kertas tersebut untuk memastikan apakah ada sesuatu yang melapisinya. Bisa saja tinta transparan, cairan lemon,atau bahkan sabun melapisinya,khan? Aku telah lama mengetahui trik tersebut. 'menulis pesan rahasia'. Namun setelah berulangkali kupastikan,tak ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan selain satu kata di kertas tersebut. CUPBOARD. Apa maksudnya?

˜_sexy,free,and single I'm ready to bingo! Sexy,free and single- ˜ _

"yeoboseyo kyuhyun-ah."

"_kau tidak menghancurkan bukuku khan? Karena aku akan segera kerumahmu. Melanjutkan eksperimen kita."_

"tenang saja.. kau lebih baik pergi sendiri tanpa diantar supirmu. Supirmu membuatku tak nyaman."

"_kau takut idemu dijiplaknya,huh? That's really impossible thing brotha!"_

"aissh. _Palliwa!(_cepatlah!)" aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin ia bisa membantuku.

"kau bilang _Hacker_? Wah. Aku tak tau tentang itu. Aku sama sekali belum mahir di bidang _hacker_." Terang Kyuhyun setelah kuceritakan semua yang membuatku bingung.

"belum mahir? Berarti kau mempelajarinya?" tanyaku antusias. Lalu ia mengangguk. Namun ia juga menggeleng setelahnya. Membuatku melayangkan tatapan bingung padanya.

"aku rasa duniaku adalah _Cracker_." Jawabannya semakin membuatku puyeng.

"jangan berbelit-belit. Bukankah itu sama saja? _Hacking_ _Cracking_. Aku pernah mendengar tentang hal tersebut. Dan aku rasa tak terlalu ada perbedaan signifikan pada keduanya. Bukankah keduanya sama-sama mengambil alih computer atau mengakali telepon dan jaringan _website_." Bantahku tak mau kalah.

"memang pada dasar nya sama. Tapi visi dan misi keduanya sangatlah berbeda. _Hacker_ adalah Individu yang tertarik untuk mendalami secara khusus cara kerja suatu internal _system_. Dan hacking adalah bagaimana kita bisa menyusup ke dalam sistem orang lain tetapi tidak merusak , atau tidak melakukan perubahan . Sedangkan orang yang melakukan kegiatan hacking tersebut di sebut _hacker_. Dan biasanya hacker mengambil alih tanpa melakukan perubahan terhadap jaringan tersebut. Mereka cenderung hanya melihat-lihat dan memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dalam jaringan tersebut."

Aku mulai merasa tertarik mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Kyuhyun. Hmm..tumben anak ini mau bicara panjang lebar. "berarti _hacker_ membawa tugas mulia,ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Kau seorang _cracker_ khan? Ehm.. kalau ditilik dari kamus bahasa Inggris,_crack _artinya patah,rusak,dan.. eh? Arti negative semua.." ujarku bingung. Kulihat kyuhyun dengan pandangan curiga. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"baiklah,baiklah..*tarik nafas* sepertinya kau mulai curiga akan ulahku. Aku memang seorang _cracker_ dan tingkatanku sudah sampai _developed kiddie .__Cracker_ adalah Individu yang memaksa , masuk ke suatu sistem secara sengaja tanpa izin dengan tujuan yang buruk, sedangkan activitasnya dinamai cracking. Cracker biasanya ahli dalam merusak website , mengganti tampilan ,mencuri _p__assword_,mencuri rekening bank ,dan membuat _s__of__t__ware_ Ilegal . Tanpa ada Pertanggung jawaban. Bukankah itu keren?"

'PLAKK' kugeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. Apa sebenarnya yang ada difikirannya?

"begini saja,soal _hacking and cracking_kita perdalam dulu. Aku akan coba untuk menjadi seorang _Hacker_. Dan kau tetap pada pendirianmu pada _Cracking_. Yang terpenting adalah, apa kau bersedia membantuku dalam menuntaskan kasus ini?" tanyaku penuh pengharapan. Kini aku benar-benar berharap sahabatku satu-satunya ini bersedia membantuku..

"OK. Siapa takut? Lagipula sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan.. eh,ngomong-ngomong soal kata _CUPBOARD_,apakah ada salah satu lemari disini yang bahkan kau tak tau isinya?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Aku merenung sejenak. Benar juga. Begitu banyak hal dirumah ini yang tak kuketahui. Kuanggukkan kepalaku semangat.

"masalahnya aku sama sekali tak tahu lemari yang mana yang dimaksud di _faximile_ itu." Kulihat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"kita keliling Kibummie! _Kajja! (_ayo!)" ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku. Hey! Siapa yang tuan rumah disini?

"Tunggu,Kyu. Kita duduk dulu di sofa. Terlalu banyak yang misterius di rumah ini. Kita harus membuat _list-_nya terlebih dahulu." Jelasku sambil menunjukkan wajah super lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah kalau diajak berkeliling rumah hanya untuk mengukur setiap inci perabotan di rumah ini? Isssh. Aku jadi tambah kesal dibuatnya.

"YA! Cepat beritahu!" kulirik Kyuhyun yang mencak-mencak. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"kamar _eomma_ku,semua benda di dalam kamarnya sama sekali tak boleh kusentuh. Bahkan setiap pergi,ia memasang laser alarm yang jika tersentuh maka akan berbunyi." Ucapku memulai.

"kau pernah mencoba masuk?"

"aku adalah tipe orang yang disiplin dan penurut. Aku tak berani masuk ke kamarnya. Apalagi masih ada dayang Bong mengawasiku."

Kulirik tajam Kyuhyun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ."malangnya bilaku jadi dirimu.. sekali-kali kau harus coba untuk membangkang! lanjutkan.."

"kau lihat Guci besar di sudut sana? Aku pernah melihat _eomma_ menyuruh dayang Bong untuk membersihkan guci itu. Anehnya,saat dayang bong sedang membersihkan guci itu,aku melihat ada sebuah tombol. Namun setelah dayang Bong membersihkannya,tombol itu sudah tak ada. Oh,lemari di kamar dayang Bong,lemari di Gudang,lemari di ruang keluarga,lemari di ruang kerja mendiang _appa_,dan lemari di _attic._ Itu semua lemari yang kucurigai." Terangku panjang lebar.

"eh,sudah berapa lama dayang Bong menjadi asisten di rumahmu? Ck. Ia patut diacungi jempol bisa mengatur rumah besar ini sendirian. Rumahku yang tak kalah besar saja memiliki 7 pelayan."

"ia tidak sendirian. setahuku sudah sangat lama. ia melanjutkan pengabdian ibu dan neneknya."

"wah. Aku harus menemui dayang Bong-mu itu!" ia segera berlari menuju dapur. Akupun ikut berlari.

dapur

"mana Dayang Bong,Kibum-ah? Kenapa ia tak ada di dapur?" Tanya Kyu heran. Aku segera berjalan menuju ruangan dayang Bong. Kyu mengikutiku dari belakang. "ini ruang dayang Bong. Dan sebenarnya kita tinggal menelponnya." Jelasku sambil memperlihatkan smartphoneku.

"aissh. _Pabbo-Ya_! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Ayo kita masuk." Umpatnya padaku. Lalu kami segera masuk ke ruangan dayang Bong.

"_annyeonghasimnikka Bong Sanggeung_…" ucap kami berdua serempak.

"_ne,naeuri_. Ada perlu apa anda kesini?" sambut Bong sanggeung ramah.

"begini dayang Bong. Bukankah tadi anda menawarkan bantuan apabila ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Nah,ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan. Apakah anda tahu lemari mana yang dimaksud _faximile _yang dikirim tadi pagi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku tak heran kenapa kibum tak tahu bahasa gaul. Sedangkan di rumah saja mereka berbicara dengan sangat formal." Gumam Kyu yang mengundang tawa dayang Bong.

"sebenarnya yang dimaksud yaitu lemari yang ada di ruang kerja mendiang Kim _naeuri._ Namun itu memakai kata sandi. Dan kata sandinya hanya bisa ada ketahui dari guci yang ada di ruang keluarga." Tutur Dayang Bong menambah rasa penasaranku. Tak kuhiraukan kyuhyun yang terus memberi kode agar kami segera keluar dari sini untuk membuktikan kebenaran hal itu.

"gamsahamnida Bong Sanggeung atas informasinya. Tapi apakah anda tak dapat _to the point _memberitahu pokok masalahnya?" pintaku. Kulihat dayang Bong menarik nafas dalam.

"sebenarnya keluarga ini,termasuk keluarga dayang sendiri termasuk organisasi _anonymous. _Itulah sebabnya rumah ini selalu sepi. Hanya saja nyonya Kim sudah resmi keluar. Ia memilih focus untuk membangun ekonomi keluarga ini. Oya,untuk membuka guci itu dibutuhkan sidik jari nyonya besar."

"oh.. _geuraesimida (baiklah). Gamsahamnida _atas informasinya. Permisi,Bong _sanggeung.._" ucapku pamit diri. Lalu kami berdua segera menuju guci yang dimaksud. Setelah posisi kami tepat di depan guci yang dimaksud,kami termenung dan tertegun cukup lama. bagaimana caranya membuka isi guci ini? Lama ku berkutat dalam fikiranku. Mencari satu cara yang keefektifannya terjamin. Hingga tiba-tiba kyuhyun bersuara.

"jangan bilang kau akan menunggu _eomma_mu pulang?!" eh? AsBunnya kyuhyun keluar. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"hehe. _Peace _chingu-ya! (-o-)V.. aku hanya belajar dari pengalamanku tentangmu sebelum-sebelumnya." Baru saja aku akan mengerahkan segenap emosiku atas ucapannya yang selama ini kupendam,tiba-tiba satu ide yang cukup cemerlang muncul di otakku. Segera kuurungkan niatku tadi. Akupun segera berlari menuju kamarku dan mengambil anthena infrared. Kutinggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk berkutik dengan guci.

Setibanya di kamar,segera kuambil anthena infrared dan tisu. Tak sengaja kulihat bedak bertengger manis di meja belajarku. Tanpa kusadari bibirku tertarik ke samping membentuk sudut 90⁰. Aku terkekeh pelan. Aku tahu bedak yang telah berada di sana selama beberapa bulan terakhir itu akan berguna. Segera kuraih bedak tersebut dan kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Kibum-ah. Kau tahu? Ternyata guci ini memang memakai sidik jari. Tapi kau lihat lubang kecil ini? Aku rasa guci ini pun ada kuncinya. Dan aku baru tahu ada guci yang atasnya tidak berlubang." Terang Kyuhyun membuatku tersadar betapa bodohnya aku. Tak pernah menyadarai hal sekecil itu.

"hey Kyu,coba pakai ini! Ini pasti akan berguna." Ucapku seraya menyerahkan barang-barang yang kubawa.

"wah. Ini khan bedak. Kau penggila bedak,eoh?" ejeknya sarkastik.

"kita bisa gunakan ini untuk melihat laser! Ayo pergi ke kamar _eomma._"

Lalu kami berdua segera menuju kamar _eommaku. _Kuputar knop pintu perlahan,dan.. Bingo! Pintu ini terkunci! What the hell! Kulirik kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk meluruskan kawat yang entah darimana ia mendapatkannya. Setelah kawat itu lurus,ia membengkokkan sedikit ujung kawat. Lalu memasukkan kawat tersebut pada lubang yang terdapat di knop pintu. Ia pun memutar kawat tersebut dan… Berhasil! Wah.. anak ini benar-benar jenius!

"kau pembobol yang hebat Kyu!" pujiku padanya. Sedangkan ia hanya mengeluarkan _smirk _andalannya.

"aku harus berterimakasih pada pelayan rumahku yang selalu menuruti perintah orang tuaku untuk mengunci pintu kamarku supaya aku tidak keluar rumah. Tapi toh,aku tetap bisa kabur. khekhe˜." Jawab Kyu sembari sibuk menaburkan bedak di mulut pintu kamar. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu membuatku terbelalak kagum. Sinar-sinar laser itu sangat terlihat jelas! Kualihkan pandanganku menuju kyuhyun yang tengah beraksi membungkukkan,tiarap,jongkok,dan berbagai pose(?) lainnya untuk menghindari sinar laser alarm. Ia terus berjalan menuju lemari di pojok ujung kamar. Dan membuka lemari itu dengan cara yang sama dengan bagaimana ia membuka pintu tadi. Kulihat ia sibuk memilih kunci. Mencocokkan dengan ruang kunci pada guci. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk. Sama sibuknya denganku yang terus memerhatikan gerak-geriknya yang selalu membuatku berdecak kagum.

"ini kuncinya!" tanpa kusadari Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di sampingku. Segera kutepukkan tanganku berulangkali. 'Prok prok prok prok'.

"kau hebat Kyu! Maaf tadi aku tak membantu." Sesalku yang dibalas dengan desisan suaranya.

"isssh. Kau tahu? Kalau kau tadi membantu yang ada aksiku tadi gagal total!" ucapannya membuatku telak dan terpojok. Walaupun memang aku mengakui kebenarannya dalam hati sih..

Tak lama berselang,guci sudah terbuka. Isinya adalah kertas-kertas berkas yang sangat banyak. Entah apa itu isinya. Ku bagi dua jumlah berkas tersebut,dan menyerahkan seperdua-nya kepada Kyuhyun.

"kau pasti tahu,Kyu. Sebulan lagi kita akan ujian kelulusan. Akan lebih baiknya jika kita membaca ini setelah ujian nanti." Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan keadaan. Lalu aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku, "tapi menurutku kita kembali bertemu setelah aku lulus gelar Ph.D. sekitar 5 tahun lagi. Rencananya aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Oxford University. Selama itu,aku akan mencoba tahap demi tahap menjadi _hacker. Eotthe?!" _

"sip,Brother! Oya,aku harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam,jam 9! Bye Kibummie!" pamit Kyuhyun. Kuantar Kyuhyun hingga gerbang depan rumah. Lalu aku kembali ke kamar. Dan mencoba untuk tidur nyenyak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena aku tahu kedepannya tidurku tak akan nyenyak lagi…

Enam tahun kemudian…

Kibum PoV

kususuri jalan setapak kota Busan. Kota yang tak kalah ramai dibanding Seoul. Terakhir kuinjakkan kakiku di sini yaitu pada musim semi enam tahun lalu. Ketika pohon sakura sedang memperlihatkan 'mahkota'nya yang indah. Ketika burung-burung dengan ikhlas memperdengarkan cicitan 'merdu'nya kepada manusia. Dan ketika kupermantap hatiku untuk terbang menuju Irlandia demi menyandang predikat Elite _Hacker white hat. _Kini harapanku terwujud. Setelah belajar tanpa henti selama enam tahun,akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke kota ini. Ya,aku sama sekali tak pernah pulang ketika liburan. Semua itu dikarenakan beratnya usaha menjadi _hacker._ Kulangkahkan terus kakiku,bersiap untuk menemui _Eomma,Bong Sanggeung,_dan juga Kyuhyun. Bersiap untuk menjalankan misi yang tak dapat dikatakan mudah. Heyo,misi! Tunggu aku!

-TBC-

Tolong isi kotak reviewnya ya.. ;)


End file.
